The Boy Is Mine
by Ritha P.B. Potter
Summary: James está indeciso entre Lily e Jhessica. Para o fazerem decidir, as duas raparigas fazem um pacto...
1. O Pacto

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! É a minha primeira fic sobre a nossa Lily e o nosso James! Espero que corra tudo bem e que gostem... E tem uma musica a acompalha-la mas é cantada pelas personagens e em ingles... Não consegui encontrar a tradução da musica e não queria ser eu a faze-la porque poderia ter algum erro... Eu alterei algumas coisas na musica mas só são algumas palvras nada de mais... Peço desculpa por não ter encontrado a tradução...

**PS: **É short! Mesmo short!

**PS2:** A lingua é português de Portugal. Há algumas palvra que os Brasileiros não entendem de Português e existem algumas palvras que os Portugueses não entendem do Brasileiro... Por favor se alguem tiver alguma duvida mande mensagem... Muuuuuuuiiiitoooooooo obrigado pela atenção beijão!

* * *

Capitulo I

Lily corria velosmente.

Diminuiu a velocidade quando avistou aquilo que procurava, compus a roupa e foi na sua direcção. Parou ao pé de uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos cor de ameixoa.

- Jhessica, perciso de falar contigo se poder ser.- disse Lily.

- Claro.- respondeu Jhessica, abanando o cabelo.- O que queres?

- Quero falar contigo acerca do James.

- Oh... A nossa grande dor de cabeça. Tu até mereces visto que o ignoraste durante anos!

- Sim, até pode ser! Mas eu estou farta que ele diga que está confuso entre nós as duas portanto vim fazer-te uma proposta...

Jhessica olhou para os lados.

- Uma proposta?-perguntou curiosa.

- Bem... É mais um pacto... Apesar de também poder ser uma proposta. Chama-lhe o que quiseres! Poderiamos falar num lugar mais... Hum... Apropriado?

- Claro. Segue-me!

Jhessica levantou-se de um salto. Guiu Lily através do lago até a uma parte mais escura do jardim.

- O David trouxe-me aqui.- informou Jhessica.- Fizemos coisas que tu nem imaginas... E à luz do dia! Ele...

Lily interrompeu-a:

- Não perciso de saber isso.

- Tu é que perdes... Conta mas é o que interessa!

- É assim... O James vai ter de se decidir. E, penso eu, que a melhor maneirade o fazer deidir-se é desistir-mos dele.

- O QUÊ?- gritou Jhessica.

- Deixas-me terminar?

Jhessica assentiu e Lily continuou.

- Eu pensei em fazer uma espécie de ultimato.

- Hum...- Jhessica meditou.- Como assim?

- Fazemos uma declaração de amor inesquecivel. "Um fim de arromba"! Depois ele tem de decidir entre nós as duas naquele momento.- Jhessica ouvia com atenção.- Se escolher uma de nós a outra que não foi escolhida tem de ficar de fora, ou melhor, tem de esquece-lo.

- A não ser que depois ele se arrependa.- acrescentou Jhessica.

Lily ponderou sobre a questão.

- Bem, se ele te escolher e depois se arrepender, eu não o irei aceitar de volta mas o que tu fazes é contigo.

Jhessica sorriu. Não foi um sorriso rude, vencedor, mas sim um sorriso compreensivo.

Lily continuou:

- Mas se ele nãe escolher nenhuma de nós... Esquecemo-lo.

Jhessica abriu a boca para falar mas Lily interrompeu-a.

- Sim. Se ele quiser voltar para ti a decisão é tua.

Jhessica abanou a cabeça.

- Não ia dizer issoapenas ia dizer que concordo. Vamos a isso!

- Oh okay... Então vamos indo. Depois decidimos a hora e local para a "grande declaração de amor".- ironizou Lily.

Lily levantou-se, sacudiu as folhas da saia e partiu em direcção ao castelo porém uma voz impediu-a de continuar.

- Lily!- gritou Jhessica.- E que tipo de declaração de amor vai ser?

Lily voltou para trás e sentou-se.

- Merlim, não tinha pensado nisso!

Jhessica sorriu.

- Pelos lábios de Merlim! Que sorriso é esse?

- Sei exactamente aquilo que podemos fazer.- exclareceu Jhessica.- Cantar!

- O QUÊ?

- Seria lindo!

Lily fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios.

- Merlim, o que eu faço por este rapaz!- sussurrou.

- És tu e eu!- brincou Jhessica.

Lily sorriu.

- Mas... Como é que eu sei que vais comprir o pacto?- perguntou Jhessica.

- Se quiseres podemos fazer um pacto mágico mas pensei que podiamos, simplesmente, confiar na palavra de ambas.

Jhessica acenou com a cabeça.

- Então prometes?

- Prometo.- jurou Lily.

- Prometo.- repetiu Jhessica.

Apertaram as mãos e ficaram a olhar uma para a outra até que Lily esbogalhou os olhos.

- E que canção cantamos?- perguntou Lily.

"O sorriso de à pouco" voltou ao rosto de Jhessica.

- Outra vez esse sorriso?- brincou Lily.

- Eu sei a canção a canção perfeita.

* * *

- James!

Um rapaz de olhos cor de avelã e cabelos pretos, deslinhados parou de andar para encarar duas raparigas. Sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Uma delas tinha cabelo castanho com uma franja comprida, para um dos lados do rosto e vestia uns _jeans _e um _top_ cai-cai vermelho. Na face, apresentava uma maquilhagem suave (_gloss _e rímel). Jhessica. A outra tinha o cabelo vermelho, ondulado e apresentava também uns _jeans _e um _top_ do mesmo feitio dos de Jhessica com a difrença do_ top _ser verde, o que combinava com os seus olhos. Lily.

- Mudaste de penteado, Jhessica?- perguntou James.

- Sim. Gostas?

James assentiu e olhou para Lily.

- Meninas eu...- começou James.

- Não percisamos de ouvir, outra vez, que ainda não decidiste. Agora acompanha-nos!

Lily e Jhessica guiaram-no até ao sítio onde fizeram o pacto, sem o deixarem dizer uma palavra. O jardim estava praticamente vazio.

Quando chegaram Lily e Jhessica transfiguraram um arbusto numa cadeira onde mandaram James sentar e fizeram aparecer duas colunas pretas de onde saiu um som suave.

- Mas o que é isto?- perguntou James, confuso.

Lily apontou para Jhessica e para ela própria.

- Nós vamos explicar.

Jhessica continuou:

- Nós gostamos de ti e hoje vamos dizer-te isso de uma forma muito especial, depois terás de escolher uma de nós. Se...

- Mas...- começou James.

- Deixa-me terminar!- gritou Jhessica.- Se escolheres uma de nós a outra afasta-se.

Lily continuou.

- Mas se não escolheres nenhuma... Perdes as duas!

- Só tens este tempinho para escolher porque se não escolheres acabou-se a Jhessicazinha e a Lilyzinha! Entendes-te?

- Sim.- confirmou ele.- Mas...

- Óptimo!- Lily ignorou-o e continuou.- Vamos começar?

Jhessica assentiu.

Lily e Jhessica baixaram a cabeça e concentraram-se.

- Mas meninas...

De repente, ficou escuro e passados poucos segundos um foco de luz branca incidiu nas duas raparigas.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que gostem porque tive de escrever duas vezes a mesma coisa porque o meu pc não guardou da primeira vez! Portanto ai de vcs se não gostarem! xD Tava no gozo! Continua no proximo capítulo! Espero que queiram continuar a ler!

**Deixem reviews!Please!**


	2. Decisão

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado do outro capítulo e que gostem deste.

**PS: **Entre verso e verso que elas cantam, parece que a cena pára. Tentem leva-las como cenas fluidas. Obrigado! Adoro-vos!

* * *

Quando levantaram a cabeça já não pareciam aquelas raparigas que tinham à pouco falado com James. Para James, pareciam duas jogadoras de Quidditch a competir pela snitch de ouro, praticamente inimigas.

- _Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_?- começou Lily.

- _Aham... Sure. You know, you look me kind familiar_.- respondeu Jhessica.

- _Yeah, you do too but I aham... I just wanted to know: do you know somebody named... You know his name_.

- _Oh yeah definitely I know his name_.

- _I just wanted to let you know he's mine_.

- _Huh... No, no he's mine_!

As luzes voltaram a acender-se. James esfregou os olhos.

- Meninas...- suspirou.

As raparigas começaram a cantar.

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Logo depois, apareceram duas cadeiras brancas com detalhes pretos onde elas se sentaram e cruzaram as pernas.

Lily começou a cantar para Jhessica:

_I think it's time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man are you insane_

Jhessica, enquanto cantava, levantou-se e lançou um olhar superior a Lily. Encaminhou-se até James e pôs o braço em cima dos ombros do rapaz.

_I see, I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_'Cause you're blind if can't see_

_That his love is all in me_

Lily fez exactamente o que Jhessica fez, no entanto em vez de pôr o braço em cima dos ombros de James, sentou-se ao seu colo.

_See, I try to hesitate_

_I didn't want see what he told me_

_He said without me he couldn't make_

_It through the day ain't that a shame_

Jhessica largou James e postou-se à frente de dele de mãos nas ancas a olhar para Lily

_And maybe you miss understood_

_'Cause I can't see how he could_

_Want take his time and that's all good_

_But my love is all it took_

Lily levantou-se e luzes verdes e vermelhas irromperam por aquele sítio secreto.

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Apareceu o Salão de Hogwarts, onde eles tomavam as refeições, e James deixou de estar sentado na cadeira para se sentar ao lado da ilusão de Sirius e Lupin. Lily e Jhessica sentaram-se à sua frente.

_Must you do the things you do _

_You keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you don't know it girl it's true_

Lily cantou seguidamente.

_I think that you should realize _

_Try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

A ilusão evaporou-se e as duas raparigas elevaram-se no ar, como duas trapezistas.

Jhessica vestia uma roupa de trapezista vermelha com uma maquilhagem brilhante da mesma cor. Lily apresentava-se com o mesmo estilo porém a cor era verde.

Jhessica cantou.

_You can say what you want to say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

Lily fez algumas acrobacias e passou em redor de James passando-lhe a mão pelo cabelo enquanto cantava.

_Whem will you get out the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_If you didn't know the boy is mine_

Começaram as duas a cantar, fazendo graciosas acrobacias no trapezio.

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Quando as raparigas acabaram de dizer esta ultima palavra, saltaram e evaporaram-se por um segundo, Jmaes começou a ficar preocupado. Ouviu-se um tlintar, como aqueles que se ouvem nos contos de fadas quando alguma mágia acontece. Apareceu então umas escadas brancas, com os mesmo contornos da cadeira, e James foi transportado mágicamente até ao começo destas. Jhessica apareceu logo de seguida envergando um vestido vermelho. O vestido era de seda fina e tinha um decote fino em bico até ao umbigo. Só quando Jhessica começou a cantar é que James se aprecebeu que já não vestia a roupa que tinha escolhido de manhã, vetia agora uma roupa de principe.

_You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

Lily apareceu logo depois. O vestido desta era verde, do mesmo tecido que o vestido de Jhessica e tinha um decote até ao fundo das costas. Tinha uma cauda maior que a cauda do vestido de Jhessica. Começou a cantar.

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_This special place in my heart_

_He was my love right from the start_

As duas começaram a cantar e a subir as escadas

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Quando acabaram este verso já tinham chegado ao cimo das escadas e repetiram-no mais duas vezes enquanto dançavam.

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's no hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The... Boy... Is... Mine!_

Tudo se evaporou e lá estavam os três de volta ao começo.

James reencostou-se na cadeira onde tinha sido mandado sentar no principio e respirou profundamente.

- Meninas... Eu nem sei o que dizer

- Diz apenas quem escolhes.- disseram em unisom.

- Eu já tinha escolhiso.

Elas olharam-no confusas.

- Lembram-se quando eu queria falar e vocês casmorras como são não me deixaram?- riu-se James.- Vocês são exepcionais! Lily... Eu sempre te amei... Sempre foste a miuda dos meus olhos... Começou tudo por ser um desafio mas depois apaixonei-me. És difrente de todas as miudas que já conheci! Jhessica... Tu ajudaste-me quando eu vivi o pior momento de toda a minha vida... Foste minha amiga quando ninguém foi. Ficaste sempre lá mesmo quando eu te tratei mal, e desculpa por isso. E então eu apaixonei-me por ti! Pela maravilhosa pessoa que és e mostras tão poucas vezes.

As duas raparigas baixaram a cabeça e James levantou-se.

- Jhessica...- James pegou-lhe nas mãos.- Eu amo-a.- Jhessica suspirou.- Tu sabes... Mas... Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder. És a minha melhor amiga e...

Jhessica tapou-lhe a boca.

- É verdade, eu sei... Não percisas de dizer mais nada... Eu vou arranjar um homem melhor que tu!- disse determinada.

James assentiu.

- Jammy... Melhor que tu _para meu namorado_!- exclareceu Jhessica.

- Jhessy, acho que vais arranjar um homem melhor que eu em todos os aspectos. Porque por incrivel que pareça existe um homem melhor que eu.- James piscou-lhe o olho.

- O que queres dizer?

- Dá uma hipotese ao Sirius.

Jhessica abriu a boca.

- Ao Sirius? Estás doido? É o teu melhor amigo! E ele já teve hipoteses de me ter quando eu lhe propos namorar-mos a fingir para te fazer ciumes!

- Achas que ele ia nisso sem a minha autorização? E eu não a dei.

- Ele contou-te?- James assentiu.- Aquela minhoca voadora! Ele jurou-me! Já vai ver!

Jhessica pegou na sua vassoura, que apareceu ao seu lado por mágia, e montou-a.

- Onde vais?- gritou Lily.

Jhessica olhou-a.

- Dar uma boa sova ao Sirius! Ele jurou-me!- repetiu Jhessica.

- Não me deixes!- tentou dizer Lily, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum.

- Tu consegues, Lil! E Merlim, não vou ficar a fazer de castiçal!

James começou a abanar as mãos.

- Corta, corta! Desde de quando é que vocês são amigas?

- Amigas?- questionou Jhessica.- Não sei do que falas!

E levantou voo.

Quando se apreceberam que estavam sozinhos, James corou e Lily baixou a cabeça.

Ficaram alguns minutos sem falar.

- Bem, okay!- começou James.- Só perciso de saber se me amas.

- Mas tu ainda perguntas?- indignou-se Lily.

- Sim ou não?

- É claro que sim!

James enlaçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. Só pararam quando ouviram gritos.

- Sirius! Vem cá para eu te bater, seu urso!

- Au! Com a vassoura não! Não me estragues o pau da minha vassoura! Sabes quanto tempo demorei a poli-lo!

- Quero lá saber!

- Ai! Espera...

James riu-se.

- Devo dizer-te para não cantares em publico porque cantas pessimamente mal!- gozou James.

- Ai de ti que contes isto a alguém!

James olhou para o sítio de onde vinham os gritos e seguidamente olhou suplicante para Lily.

- Aos Marotos podes, mas ai de ti que eles venham gozar!- cedeu Lily.

James riu-se e voltou a beija-la.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigado por lerem vou tentar postar mais capítulos da minha outra fic (Renascer). Espero mesmo que tenham gostado!

Bjao!

**Deixem reviews**


	3. NA: Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo

Meu pessoal,

**FELIZ NATAL!**

Obrigadooo por lerem a minha a minha fic...

Se não leram...

VÃO IMEDIATAMENTE LER!

Ah, ah, ah... Tava a brincar!

**BRINCAR!**

Espero que tenham um Natal muito feliz e um ótimo ano novo!

Que amem e que sejam amados

Paz e Amor!

**FELLIZ NATAL E BOM ANO NOVO!**

Adoro-vos e divirtam-se com o fantástico Mundo da nossa J.K!

**Beijos Hogwartizanos!**

**PS.:** Cuidado com as renas do Pai Natal, elas marram! =P


End file.
